The legend of Zelda: Till Death do us part
by Rogue 2k8
Summary: Tetra Finally gets her man but their relationship comes to an abrupt stop UPDATED  NOW WITH MINI STORY FROM behind the scenes
1. The island

**Hey uh this is my 1st fanfic so plz don't flame**

* * *

It had been 4 years since the events of WW and after 4 years of searching 4 years of failure... well to say the least moral was at a drop dead low and link and tetra had, had their fair share of close shaves today for instance was a storm so bad that even Ganondorf would be scared

"Hey Link!" yelled tetra

"What!' Link shouted back

Now Link and tetra... well their bond had grown greatly over the years and had gotten close (I mean very close) and they were loose when it came to orders but in storms tetra expected triple of him, than from the crew

"THIS STORM IS GETTING REALLY BAD. WE NEED SHELTER. WERE LOW ON SUPLIES" Tetra yelled listing their problems

Link walked over to tetra while keeping his head down

"Yeah I know we should find an island to rest and restock at" Link said

"Ya I guess" Tetra said, then she frowned at Link

"...What" link asked.

"Get back to your damn post" Tetra ordered

So link did.

* * *

After finding a small island, they weighed anchor and set up camp a bit ways inland. All the pirates had 2 to a tent. Link and Tetra shared a tent and each had a thermarest mattress (camping mat)

"Hey link what you think WE will do when we do find a new land to set up a new kingdom" said Tetra after she couldn't sleep and had been trying to do so for what seemed like hours

Link looked over sleepily and yawned "I don't know... why do you ask this" he said

Tetra thought about it " Cuz I just wanted to know if you have plans to spend time with a certain someone after all this work is done. Ya know like a type of little celebration or sumfin'..." Tetra said in a small voice

Link chuckled "maybe" he said staring at Tetra with a shit eating smile across his face

"What?" asked Tetra.

"OH nothing" he said before ruffling her hair

"Now go to sleep" link said

"Ok" said Tetra "good night" they said simultaneously

"Link"

"What"

Tetra hesitated this question was gnawing at her since the incident when link had kissed her right after killing Ganondorf and her thoughts were strengthened from when they were captured by bokoblins and strung together and hung over a fire right after being captured after taking a bath and they were still nude and link got a bonner. She blushed after that thought

"Um link..."

"What" he said again

"Do... do..." she said still blushing

Link lit a candle

"Why is your blushing" he asked

"Um cuz I was wondering do... do... do you... doyouloveme" she said

"What... slow down" he said

"(Sigh) do you love me"

"..." link was bug-eyed, but then returned to normal and blushed as well

...

"Tetra I... yes... yes I love you" link said

Ever since we killed Ganondorf and I had kissed you right after... Remember?

Tetra smiled and blushed even redder

"Really" she asked

"Do you want me to prove it to you" Link asked. Now the same color as Tetra

"No let me" she said and kissed him

It was a long one to

Heartbeat increasing, cold sweat, chills down the spine

"So long as you love me I will always be happy" said tetra

"Good" Link said and they continued and it turned into a wet make out kiss and everything went black with that feeling of tremendous pleasure

* * *

**(Hint, hint wink, wink nudge, nudge)**

* * *

**_Mini story: Double trouble_**

**Link: woow that was sweet **

**Tetra: yeah, too bad that it's censored **

**Link: yeah met me at my trailer in an hour I will please you AND beat you at COD**

**Tetra: yeah ok, I'll be there**

**? : CUT!**

**Both: What now Ben**

**Ben/Me/Director...LOL: (hop's down from stool) tetra we have a new actor on scene I need you to give him a tour **

**Tetra: but I was gonna-**

**Me: chill it'll only be 45 minutes **

**Tetra: "Grrrr" Fine**

**Link: hey what's the new guy for?**

**Me: you'll see "dum deed dum dum... dum deed um dum duuuum!"**

**Link: uh what was that?**

**Me: what was what **

**Link: That... (Sigh) never mind (walks away)

* * *

**

**HA not every day you see a guy write these things huh but I'll tell you this...**

**...**

**...**

**It's probably why this story sucks, but hey the new mini story should provide a smirk / chuckle or 2**

**Enjoy**

**Camera man: NO FLAMING**


	2. The beginning of the end

In the morning

Tetra woke up facing link he woke up and the both realized they were both half naked and both blushed a very bright red so they both got dressed and ready to work but link forgot to equip his sword and shield!

Tetra stepped outside and the men were getting breakfast ready.

Link went over to the pond to bathe and tetra followed with the same intention she turned the corner and link was already naked and getting in the water he turned to see tetra and yelped covering his bits "oh chill" said tetra "it's not that odd... I mean... we had SEX last night"

"SO" link said "I still don't want you seeing them right now!"

"Whatever" she said getting in the water with him Link was blushing like mad "so after we are done here we will go to find some food alright" tetra said "uh ok" said Link

once they were done the bath they got out and link dried off and had gotten his pants on when tetra came over just out of the blue and planted a kiss on him while she was naked and even thou he enjoyed it he still felt odd but he had to admit their was that little feeling that it would be a solid and long term relationship

* * *

Once they were all dressed and ready tetra went over to her crew.

"ALRIGHT MEN ME AND LINK ARE GOING TO FIND SOME FOOD IN THE WOODS WHILE YOU GUYS GET FRESH WATER AND PACK UP ALRIGHT!" Said Tetra

"YES MA'M" the crew yelled

3 hours later

"Tetra I'm telling you we're lost" link said it was obvious he was frustrated

"We're not lost... we're just... uh... uh... miss...placed... I... think... uh ya" studerd Tetra

"uh-hu ya and I bet... hey I think I see camp" said Link

As soon as they came out of the trees it was obvious they were not at THEIR camp

Because they were surrounded by moblins and darknut and bokoblin archers

"OH Shit" yelled tetra

"FAWWWWK" Whined Link

* * *

They were un-armed for the most part tetra had her dagger and Link... well he didn't have anything

They were u against 5 moblins 3 green bokoblin archers and a gold bokoblin marksman all led by a gold darknut armed with a spear and long sword

Instinct took over Link rolled thru a moblins legs grabbing his spear and tripping him then stabbing his neck then killing 2 more while Tetra went and slit a archers throught and stabbing another then ripping upwards slicing his stomach open causing his organs to spill out and cutting the head off the last one meanwhile link had killed the last 2 moblins and went to attack the darknut. Tetra was on her way but stopped feeling like she had forgotten something. Link countered the darknut, slicing of its armour and was about to finish him off when he felt a blunt pain in his chest he looked down and the pain had sunk in. Sticking out of his chest was an arrow "Arrg" he howled "Thwap" took another arrow in the stomach and tasted blood in his mouth "Arrg" he thrust at the dark nut "Thwap" he took another arrow in his leg causing him to collapse. Tetra saw link take the first 2 arrows and wasted no time looking for the source and she heard the *thwang* of a bow next to her on the other side of a bush she lunged through slitting the gold bokoblins throught getting covered in blue blood in the process meanwhile Link was on his knees the darknut starring down at him "good bye hero" it said and stabbed link in the heart breaking off the tip and leaving it in there but he did not notice Tetra infuriated that the darknut had done that she grabbed him from behind taking his own long sword and chopping him to bits... bloody bite sized bits. Then she stopped, looking down at link and his broken body.

"Link" Tetra said tearing up

"T-T-Tet...tetra" link wheezed

'Link please don't leave me'

"Tetra" link said taking her hand "come here... I'm going to die I can feel it" he said

Tetra was near bawling

"Tetra I want a good memory as my last" link said

So tetra kissed link for a long time while holding his hand almost made her feel better but the feeling vanished at a sudden shudder running thru his body

"Link... I Love You" said Tetra the tears flowing like a water fall

"Tetra... I Lo..." Link trailed off

Tetra waited

Links hand went slack color left him and he stared off into space

He would never finish his sentence...

Her Hero and first love... was dead

* * *

**Me:NO LINKKKKK... LOL**

**Link: Oh COME ON MAN why do i have to die**

**ME: cuz its part of the plot... DUH **

**Besides your not going to be staring in this anymore.**

**Tetra: yeah i will be haha (sticks touge out at link)**

**Link: what ever you SOOO enjayed the Censord but still real sex ****scene**

**Me: Guys! none of you will be main star but ya tetra will show up more now **

**?:Mwhahahahahahaha**

**Tetra: AHHHHH (faints)**

**Link: What the Fuck Was that? O.O**

**Me: you'll see... You'll ALL SEE**

**ME:**


	3. Awakening

**Hey look I was up till 3 am and I have had so much sugar so if this chapter is lame I'm really sry... +AFV is on J LOL**

* * *

"Hey...Hey mister... wake up!"

"Huh who is it"

"I'm a fairy my name is NAVI!" O.O

"Ok that's nice"

"Look kid... GET THE FUCK UP!" said navi

"WHAM" "Fuck! Oww Mother Fucker!" He pushes over a heavy stone

"Where am I" "Who am I"

"Your Link don't you remember"

"Oh yeah right I remember" Link said still half asleep "I had a dream I was killed but it ended with my girlfriend kissing me and all that nice stuff I should go find her" said link

"Uh link" said navi

"What" said link

"Do you even know where you are and how you got here" said Navi now sounding legitementaly worried "No" said link "Am I not in my room on the ship... wow actually I wasn't aware that my room was sooo gloomy"

"Anyways I'm gonna go get my stuff... woooow!" link swooned and almost fell over his senses coming back"

He saw his sword on the ground under his shield surrounded in stone and shelves all lined up with his items and equipment from his past quest and a big bag of rupees but what really got his attention was how gray and dark the room was and it was about now he realised Navi was a white little fairy that looked like a firefly if not just a fluff ball with wings.

"Alright then" link said... "I've lost it... by the way now that you mention it where the hell am I" "well link if you look right behind you it may start to come back" said navi

Link turns around quite sceptical and then his jaw drops... it's a mirror and in that mirror he sees 3 things. Navi, a picture of Tetra, And himself but the shock WAS himself he wasn't wearing the green garb he was earlier and not the nice tanned look he had worked so hard on. But a sad pale skin tone, black garbs and glowing red eyes but that's not all... "What du fuck why am I transparent!" he runs over to where he got up it was a box he look inside and sees... Himself with the 3 arrows and blade still in him soaked in blood

"..." link said

"Link" said Navi"... you... are dead"

* * *

**Link: hey guys i'm a back LOL**

**Me: good look i'll need you later **

**Tetra: good scene DL i liked it**

**Link: who the fuck is this joker!**

**?(DL?): I'm your replacement bitch! (MID fingers link)**

**Link: (runs of crying and bitching about how hard it is for a cartoon character to get a job at burger king)**

**Me: Link wait it's-**

**Tetra: Chill i'll get him and try to explain**

**Me: you do that if we dont get him back we can't finish the story**

**DL: NO FLames**


	4. Step one

**Hey it is rogue here id like it if someone would review i want to know how the story is thnks**

**NO FLAMES PLZ**

* * *

Tetra stood up at the crow's nest weary eyed and sleep deprived it had been 3 months since she witnessed the death of her boy friend at the hands of goldnut (the darknut that killed link i am calling him that now) after piling the dead bodies into a meat grinder and feeding the ground to the sharks she had taken the body of link to the wind fall cemetery and placed him in a crypt rather than a grave with a memorial on his head stone

Any ways she had done all that and gone to outset to tell the bad news the whole island went into mourning, in fact things were so bad tetra considered quitting being a pirate and settling down on outset. Because link was not around she had no purpose to continue, with link dead there could be no new hyrule

So Tetra was on outset with a new cabin with only the king of red lions as her vessel of choice now after the 4 months and decided to visit her boyfriend's grave she got on the red lion and sailed to windfall

Tetra had made it to wind fall and to links crypt and entered it she had a new picture from her scrap book and a bundle of flowers... this place made here deeply pained tetra started to tear up and it was only when she started to leave that she noticed the lid of the memorial shattered on the floor had some one roded the place nothing looked missing but from that day on she made it her goal to find out the mystery and apon steping outside Tetra noticed a trail of dust and gravel, dirt and... Blood trailing towards the sea and pointed towards dragon roost she decided that would be her next destination

* * *

2 hours ago

Link was shocked but now all the memories flooding back "FUCK" he shouted at the sky

"Sorry link but i can only bring you back pat way" said navi

Links eyes were litaraly on fire with anger "SO WHAT THE FUCK YOU BRING ME BACK HALFWAY JUST TO TELL ME I CANT 'INTERACT' WITH THE PERSON I LOVE AND THE I AM JUST HEROICLY FUCKED TO SUM IT UP ,SHHITTT!"

A little light goes of in Navis head (or body cuz she is just so small) "LINK WAIT i got a idea but if we travel to 8 islands and compleat 12 tasks you can be resurrected to full form! "

" " Link thinks "... what do i have to do" Link says now Highly interested

"Alright... i will tell you what we gotta do"

"First we need 8 different blessings from 8 different gods" Said Navi

"Alright where first" said link "First to Dragon roost... to valoo

And they set of

* * *

**Me: CUT!**

**Tetra: hey Ben I got link**

**Me: good... wait why is he wearin-**

**Tetra: he was looking at other jobs cuz he thought we didn't want him anymore-**

**Link: ya why did you get that replacement for me then?**

**Me: (smacks forehead) It's for the plot, we didn't have anyone else who looked like you and was that color so we hired an extra think of him as a stunt double**

**Link: wait so you have the $ to hire another actor but not for make-up and black clothes what, the fuck this must be a really cheap production!**

**Me: DO YOU WANA WEAR MAKE-UP!**

**Link: ... NO way, not in your life**

**Me: exactly!**

**Tetra: yeah you idiot why weren't you using your fucking brain :(**

**Link: :(**

**Tetra: :(****... I'm sorry (hugs link and kisses him on the cheek) besides I thought we had plans...**

**Link: ****J... O.O oh yeah (blushes) l...let's go then**

**Me: :( Don't break the trailers...**

**Both: we won't**

**Me: ... Or the Beds, we have to replace them and they're costly (smirks)**

**Both: (Blush VERY bright) uh... ok**

**Tetra: (looks at link cross-armed) ;)**

**Me: Now where is DL I have to talk to him about the next scene... (Speaks into mic) "DL to set 3, DL to set 3... OH YEAH NO FLAMING"**


	5. Getting somewhere

**Hey its me just to let you know that if you have stayed with the story I am sorry that it started out crappy (Hell you may still think it is crappy) but i have been trying to improve**

**P: S no flaming**

* * *

Link had reached Dragon roost and started up the hill "Hey Navi how do i get up there without the Rito seeing me?" asked Link

"Oh don't worry no one can see you... but you can interact with inanimate objects" replied Navi

"OK that makes me feel better... I think"

Link entered the Rito domain and finds it hard not to sneak knowing he is invisible and he makes it out of the main area without incident and gets out to the spring "hey navi if I'm dead does that mean that i can get killed by lava and monsters still?" asked Link "uh no you can still die only if you do you will be sent back to your body and have to start all over again" Navi said

"GGRREEAATT" Link moaned and maybe a little too loud

"AHHHHH" screamed a Rito who was sitting by the spring with her boyfriend

"Chill you're hearing things" this Link recognised as prince Komali and that meant the girl must be Medli "but look" said Medli "Don't you see him" "No Who" was Komali's response. Suddenly Medli snapped up "sorry Komali but duty calls i should get going"

"OHHHH fine" Komali said as he walked away

"Wait" said Medli as she grabbed Komali and turned him around and made out with him for who knows how long, Link didn't count

Komali left

Now all Medli could do was stare at the spot where link was standing

"Can she see me NOW dipshit" Link whispered to Navi "in fact i think the ball of glowing shit gave me away i bet Komali didn't see is cuz he's also a dipshit"

"Yes I can see you... I can also hear you and Komali is not a dipshit" said Medli

"Link... What happened" Medli said noticing links appearance" why are you black pale and have red eyes" she said "you look like a g-" "Ghost" link said finishing her sentence "yeah i am" he said "look i have to get up to Valoo to get a blessing of some sort can you help?" asked link "yeah sure but let me ask when did this happen?" said Medli "4 months and 2 weeks 3days 7hours 47 minutes 3 seconds ago" said link

"wait how do know EXACTLY long" asked Medli

"... I don't know I think when you're dead you get some sort of internal death clock I duno SHIT really"

"well whatever lets go"

* * *

1 hour later

Tetra just got to dragon roost and into the Rito domain she had to find the chief

"Hello chieftain" said Tetra "I have been searching for someone who broke into a... special place of my friends and I am after the thief I followed the trail here and I am hoping you can shed some light "sorry Miss Tetra but I haven't seen or heard anything like that but I have noticed Medli has been missing for about 2 hours she was outside by the spring and hasn't come back in"

Moments later Medli ran in "Medli where have you been!" asked the chief "just... uh walking thru the roost caves" responded Medli "why" asked The chief "just... uh cuz I felt like it" she said

"Um excuse me chief I'm sorry to drop-in and leave but I must continue my search" said Tetra

Tetra ran to the look out and saw it a dim spot in the distance just almost out of sight a spot darker than the rest heading for forest haven. Sorry

* * *

**Sorry for the shit ending but its 4:30 an light out so am sleeping i may come back to it later PS: if u want any "special" fluff ask me in the review thanks PPS NO FLAMEING

* * *

**

**ME: Cut!**

**1 hour before part 5 take 3**

**(out in links trailer)**

**Tetra: oohhhh... yeaaah (heavy breathing) harder, HARDER!**

**Link: (groans) ahhhhh**

**(outside)**

**Non- toon Link: HA I told you they liked each other**

**Non- toon Zelda: nooo I told you!**

** S-117 (MC/ master chief): what are you talking about?**

**Cortana: Ya wutz **

**Non- toon link: that tetra and link sooo like each other **

**Non- toon Zelda: ya just a moment ago when we passed links trailer he hear a little... somthing**

**S-117: arn't they a little... young **

**Cortan: no, by running a mathematical and bio comparison they are both within the age of a possible and higly active needs for intercourse... what?**

**S-117: don't get all technical on me bitch!**

**(back in links trailer)**

**Tetra: ohhh... that was the best sex I have ever had**

**Link: it's the only sex you've ever had**

**Tetra: ya but It probably will have been the best... and whatever at least and besides we traded those V-cards anyways**

**Link: oh stop rubbing it in **

**Tetra: whatever (makes out with link again) we should probably get dressed we are probably needed on set.**

**(back outside)**

**(link and tetra are stared at okwardly by S-117, Non- toon link and Zelda, Mario, snake and some of the pirate crew)**

**Link: what!**

**Non- toon Zelda: noooothing**

**Me (on speaker): Link and tetra to set 3, link and tetra to set 3**


	6. Things Add Up

**Uh hey it is rogue sorry if this is not meeting ur standards but I promise the story will only get better from here on out**

* * *

"Hey NAVI!" yelled Link at the sleeping fairy on his shoulder

"Ahhh!" Navi shrieked "FUCK YOU what the hell was that for! Asshole!"

"Nothing I just felt like it" said Link "oh yeah I had some questions"

"Fine" scowled Navi (Can Fairy's scowl?) "Shoot"

"Alright first how is it that all monsters can see me but only certain people like sages and-"

"well that's cuz there is a type of veil that separates our worlds monsters are always halfway in those worlds they are considered living creatures but the darkness in them makes them 'appear' dead, but they're not... so they have the ability to inhabit a living body while simply have that veil removed as for sages and magic wielders I have no clue... why not ask that tetra chic you were muttering about in your sleep on the way here" Said navi, voice turning cold all of a sudden

"... uh Navi..." Link said all confused like "never mind, anyways we need to stop at wind fall after we see the great deku tree"

"Huh why... we have to go their anyway, but why do you have to go" asked navi

"Um... I don't know how or if it's even possible but... uh..." Link studerd "Ok... uh... I'm Starving!"

"What the fuck how can you be hungry?... your dead! Dead dudes shouldn't need food!"

"I duno I just am!" Link said

"... Fine when we get to windfall just go in a store and jack some food! K!"

"'K" said link

Link wondered if when he when in to jack a red bull that if he put it in his pocket would it be invisible or would he have to deal with a floating energy drink

He cracked a slight smile navi could barely notice and never did. It was the first time he'd even felt even remotely cheerful since his death

* * *

Tetra had arrived at the Haven and started up to the forest

"HELLO!" Tetra Shouted over the river once she was inside "ANY ONE HERE? ...good" she sighed

Tetra climbed up to speak with the great deku tree but stopped short hearing muffled speech... she couldn't tell what they were saying but she lay low for a while. When the talking stopped she waited another ten minutes before emerging from the bush

"Great deku tree!" tetra hollered

"Huh... oh Zelda it is my honour to meet you" said the GDT-(short for great deku tree)- " what brings you here" he asked

"I'm here after a possible crook who defied my friends resting place I am after him I want some answers" said Tetra

"we'll tell me what it is you seek and I may help you" he replied

"I am looking for someone who broke into a... special place and i intend to track him for answers I told you" said tetra

"..." said the GDT "if it is any coincidence Link was just here you JUST missed him he was here 10 minutes ago"

Tetras jaw almost hit the floor "Wait how that is possible" Tetra asked.

Link's death wasn't some thing she liked talking about and didn't go around just telling anyone "but really how link's...he's. He's dead he couldn't have been here" Tetra said almost choking on those words

"Now that you mention it he did look different" said GDT "I'm sorry for your loss but if it helps any i heard they were on their way to windfall"

"Oh... Ok" Tetra said catching her breath "thanks uh I have to go then" good by and thanks for the help"

* * *

Tetra walked outside and swam down river to the king of red lions "are you really still alive" she thought as she crawled into the boat her heart was racing it had been nearly 5 months and for the first time Tetra felt hope "if you're really still around i will find you and you need not be alone" she muttered as she pulled out a small locket link had given her and held it to her fore head. She opened it and there was a picture of her and link on outset island at the top of the summit next to the forest. A tear trickled out of her eye and fell onto the picture she sighed and closed the locket... "wait didn't the GDT say he was with someone else... Ohhhh" Tetra said as the rage built up "he BETTER not be or this time I really will kill him" she thought aloud as she set sail for wind fall

* * *

**See thing will get better**

**MARIO: Mama Mia NO FLAMEING (_jumps across the screen_)**

**Me: What the fuck was that... you're not supposed to be here... Oh but he's right**

**Read, Review, And NO FLAMES

* * *

**

**Link: Hey Ben!**

**Me: what!**

**Link: really who is this DL guy who is playing me in this he seems familiar**

**Me: you should know him, after all his is in a way yourself**

**Link: wait (_a shadow runs across his face_)... DL? D.L? How would I know who he is?**

**Me: wait for it**

**Link: DL... *GASP* DL! **

**Link: :( (_Mutters evilly_)... Dark Link **

**Me: dum dee dum dum. ****Dum dee dum dum duuuumm!**

**DL/Dark link: sooo you finally figured it out huh!**


	7. The Longest yard is always the last

**Hi me again I have figured that this story may last up to 10-12 chapters now as I have said if you want any serious...? Fluff? Or whatever you call it just ask on the review page thanks**

_**?**_** : It's a me a MARIO!**

**ME: GTFO I'll do your stories later**

* * *

Tetra had just left windfall following a mysterious trail To great fish isle where she stopped for a moment to rest while looking for signs of Link at one point she felt a shiver down her spine like someone breathing down her neck. Tetra whipped around, dagger out. But nothing was there, but she could have sworn "Fuck I'm losing' it" she muttered to herself she picked up a trail of fairy dust and decided it was the best lead she would get "OK" Tetra thought pulling herself together to mother and child island.

Link was just about to leave great fish when his felt a presence of life nearby he didn't wait he bolted towards mother and Child Island just making it off as Navi Shit herself trying to keep up "Fuck... Link slow the fuck down" said Navi.

But Link didn't slow down until he got to mother and child wondering who/what it was that he felt nearby on great fish not thinking about it anymore until after he spoke with cyclos and got his blessing once that was done the last places he needed to go were fire island earth temple and ice island (I don't remember what they are called) anyways once link was at the volcano isle he got the blessing of Din. Link left for Ice Island right away

Tetra followed the trail of what looked like fairy shit, towards volcano isle once she got there she followed the trail in side and noticed how fast the trail was burning up so Tetra began to run and as she turned a corner she noticed a chest in the corner next to the trail. So naturally being a pirate she wanted the treasure so she took the treasure (you will find out what it was later) and stuffed it in her pouch and kept running following the trail. She got thru the hall just before the island erupted making it back to the king of red lions and heading to the ice island where almost the exact same thing happened.

Link was on the way to his 2nd last destination the earth temple where Medli said she would meet him once link was there Medli got link inside " hey Medli why were you so eager to help me again" asked Link

"Because maybe cuz you helped me back on dragon roost after we first met and had lifted me and thrown me up onto that ledge remember?" Medli replied

Link could feel his pale skin getting a bit of color before going back to his dark paleness "I guess that was blushing" Link thought as he remembered the day and blushed because Medli had been wearing a dress without leggings. Medli also blushed at the thought "um never mind" she quickly said "I guess I feel like I should owe you one" she said peeking Link on the cheek... Or attempting to but as she got closer, his form rippled. As he could not touch living skin. None the less they both blushed. "Well let's get going" said link as they started into the cave

* * *

Tetra had reached the earth cave and as soon as she stepped onto land, Medli came out of the cavern. Tetra dove to the side hiding behind a rock, eaves dropping. It sounded like Medli was having a conversation with someone.

"Look if you were going to outset to finish this last task then why not let me deliver the message and save you the trip" Medli had said

"No" a muffled but strangely familiar voice spoke

"what he means to say is that if she really wants him she will know where to look... I think" said a fluff ball

"fine I won't look for her but if I do see her I WILL tell her" said Medli now quite annoyed

"Very well" said the familiar voice

"hey" said Medli, the shadow seemed to stop and listen "be careful link".

* * *

**Once again I was tried as hell so cut me some slack... PLZ**

**But hey look some nice fluff will be coming up very soon**

**MC: hey when is halo 4 gona be out**

**Me: fuck you... you're not EVEN NINTENDO WHY ARE YOU HERE!**

**MC: Cuz 2 things, just to extend the chapter and to deliver a message**

**Me: yeah and wut's that?**

**MC: NO FLAMES

* * *

**

**Me: CUT!**

**Medli: ok see ya**

**Tetra: watcha gonna go do now**

**Medli: I duno probably go get Komali to fuck me**

**Tetra: (draws blank) ... wait aren't you guy's kina young**

**Medli: no, at least no from what I've heard**

**Tetra: and what have you heard**

**Medli: just that, oh ya know... you and link fucking in his trailer and now that everyone in the set and production and everyone else know about it! *pant, pant***

**Tetra: wait what! Who said that!**

**Medli: the other Zelda and link, master chief and Cortana, peach and Mario, and... Even your pirates**

**Tetra: (grows hot and red, steam comes out her ears)**

***whistling like a kettle* **

**Medli: um... I'm gonna leave now *gulp* (sprints as fast as possible in other direction)**

**Tetra: LINK!**


	8. Song of healing

**... NO FLAME PLZ (but if u have a tip don't hold)**

* * *

**Link: hey will there be a sequel**

**Me: probably**

**Dark Link: fuck you Link I have been playing you the whole time you only appeared in the first two chapters! :(**

**Link: fuck you Dark now you spoiled it**

**Dark Link: ... well I would go into detai-**

**Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP... now enjoy the chapter**

* * *

"HOLY SHIT" that was all that was going thru tetra's mind right now "he really is alive" she thought "well kina... You were only a shadow...hmmm? ... so that mean... ok I think I get it but is there a way to bring you back" just 30 minutes ago tetra had heard and seen Medli talking to a dark shadow right next to her while a little fluff ball floated right just above the shadow.

Another 2 hours and Tetra had landed on Outset Island. She knew the place well enough and went up to the forest which was where she thought he must be.

Link had just entered the forest and was heading to the fairy fountain/pond when he heard footsteps coming from the forest mouth. Link hid in a log and waited planning to avoid a fight if it was a monster. But it was not. "Tetra" link muttered to himself "humph" pouted Navi.

Link got out of his log, "TETRA" Link shouted

"Link" tetra shouted "where are you"

"Over here" Link shouted back

Tetra turned around the corner and jumped down the ledge "L...Link!" she said tears flowing at the sight of her boyfriend and started running to him intending to hug him

"WAIT TETRA No!" link started

* WHAM * Tetra slammed into a tree right behind link "Oww" she muttered

"Tetra" link said "are you ok

"Yeah" she replied "I thought you were dead"

"Well tet's... I AM... that's why you couldn't hug me" link explained "Hell I haven't seen you in sooo long that if I could I would be making out with you right now!" he finished being completely straight forward "look Tetra there is one more place I must go please wait for me here"

"Ok" Said tetra holding back a complete mental breakdown

* * *

Link steeped into the fairy pond "O' Great fairy" said Navi "We have come for the final blessing and the item he seeks"

A huge fairy appeared before them "O' young spirit and faithful Navi" spoke the great fairy "I give to you my blessing and you item of heeling" said the great fairy

A glowing greenish yellow orb appeared in front of link "now... take it" finished the great fairy

Link" reached into the glowing orb and feeling his hands grab something solid he withdrew his hands and in his hands was the instrument from legend – a blue, submarine looking instrument *gasp*

"The ocarina of time!"

"Yes" said the great fairy "play this song" the great fairy told him handing him a sheet of paper "this song will only work if you have it played by some one of great importance to you" she said

"Ok and thank you O' great fairy" and with those words link left

Tetra was standing at the mouth of the cave when link popped out "Tetra here you have to play this" Link told her handing her the ocarina and sheet

"Song of Healing, Huh?" she said shrugging "ok here goes nothing"

"WAIT" link jumped

"What, what!" tetra worried

"Mmmabey we should do this back at windfall"

"Ok I guess that makes sense... and link"

"Yeah"

If I could I would be doing far more than just making out with you"

And with those words the couple set of for windfall cemetery. Link could almost taste it**... (Ha-ha see what I did there LOL)

* * *

**

**Link: what did I do this time tetra (Link kisses tetra)**

**Tetra: (pushes him away) no nothing it is just that when we did it earlier it may have spread to others**

**Link: what do you mean?**

**Komali: woo-hoo way 2 go man what with banging your GF good goin' **

**Link: (jaw drops) wait what how did you know-**

**Komali: oh yeah it's been goin' round ya know everyone's talkin' bout how (mimicking Snake) "oh link and tetra huh? I mean... who didn't see that comin' and aren't they a little young" **

**Link: (blushes) uh... so everyone knows...**

**Tetra: yeah even dark**

**Link: WHAT!**

**Tetra: uh yeah... maybe I should have turned the A/C on or something**

**Link: wait how did they find out**

**Komali: uh it started when the other link and Zelda passed you trailer and heard that then got passed to master chief who passed it to Mario who passed it to snake who passed it to sonic who passed it t-**

**Link: OK, OK, OK but how did they hear I was FAIRLY quiet**

**Tetra: oh... uh sorry that may have been my fault I screamed when you came**

**Me: hey guys what's ya'll 'doin standin' round we got a production to finish. Why's every one redder than my corvette? Oh right... that well in that case if it's all K with you guys I can uncensore some of the fluff in the next scene?**

**Link: huh? Oh yeah shur I guess**

**Tetra: well... let's go I'm eager to get you into this... (Smiles cheekily)**

**Link: (blushes even redder) Wait!...**

**Tetra: what!**

**Link: (leans over to ask) you're not pregnant... right?**

**Tetra: *Smack***

**Link: OOOWWWWW! **


	9. Revile

**Hallo! It's rogue! Just wana say that I will be making a sequel. But this one will not be AS MUCH fluff**

**There WILL be some but not as much.

* * *

**

At windfall cemetery

"Um hey Navi... if tetra plays the song and it works won't I bleed out once I'm in my body" asked link

"No... You shouldn't... In fact I think you regenerate your blood at quadruple the norm for the first day of something..." Replied navi

"Um... ok that makes me feel better... I think"

"Whatever guys let's just get this over with... I want my Link back" Said tetra

Link blushes, Navi scoffs, tetra giggles

* * *

Once in the crypt tetra raises the ocarina to her lips "get ready" she says and starts to play

Link remembers is the memorizing and hypnototic feeling he got once the sad song was finished and everything went white

"AHHHH" Link sat bolt upright causing tetra to shriek and navi to shit herself... again. Link looked around the room and stood up, and noticed tetra was staring at his body "what" Link asked, then looked down and noticed he still had the arrows in him. "Shiite this is gonna hurt isn't it" "yup" said navi link took one step out of the sarcophagus and nearly fell over "AHH... o' man" he said sounding like he was gonna throw up "I feel dizzy Navi" he whined

"Ah that's just blood lost as I said you're body will make new blood... just drink some tomato juice or something" she said as she went off in search of pain killers and tomato juice

"Whoa" link tried to steady himself but fell over but Tetra caught him. Link looked up into tetra's sapphire eyes and blushed (he was so red he blended in with his blood)

"Link... just relax and hold my hand" Tetra ordered

"Ok w- ARRRRG, * pant, pant* Owwww mother fucker!" as Tetra pulled out an arrow

"Sorry link" Tetra said welling up

They went thru this 2 more times. Link swearing his head off and tetra apologizing and sobbing at the same time. She didn't like seeing Link in so much pain

"Link are you ready for this one?"

"* pant, pant, pant * Just a sec... ok… Go"

"Ok here it goes"

"Ahhhhhhrrgh" Link almost blacked out form the pain of tetra removing the pike from his gut

"Oh my this is bad" said tetra putting some gauze over the wounds

"Ohh my Link" she said looking at his face "you have a gash on your face as well... but I'm out of gauze... I guess I`ll put pressure on it with something else" Tetra smirked as she planted a kiss on links lips. They kissed for a long time and were into it so much, they didn`t notice Navi fly in "uh... guys" Said Navi sounding repulsed " I got some Morphine and tomato juice- oh it looks like you won`t need the morphine... it seems you already got them pulled"

"Damn it Navi" Link said pounding the ground "you mean you had gotten the pain killers and didn`t let us know"

"I thoug-"

"AND I thought you were kidding about the tomato juice!"

"No I wasn't it actually works here" said Navi as she thrust the jug down links throat

*ack, spat, hack, spuder!*

"Hey... that actually works" link noted as he attempted to stand up

"Told ya" navi muttered under her breath "Asshole"

* * *

Tetra helped link out of the graveyard and onto the king of red lions "come on we gotta get back to outset don`t we people are worried sick" tetra said "oh yeah and let's take that bloody shirt of and we`ll get you a new one back on outset" she said as she helped link with his shirt

"Wow" thought Tetra "even battered up and with bandages all over he looks hot `n sooo cute"

Tetra wanted another kiss but was disturbed by Navi "uh... Tetra! Maybe you should watch were we are going"

"Oh relax" she said obviously annoyed and stared to make out with Link again

Navi pouted but couldn't be heard over the sea

"Link..." Tetra sneaked in between kissing

"Hmm?" Link grunted

"I- (kisses him again) I Love you" Said tetra with relief of finally getting to say it to his face

"I Love you too"

* * *

**Me: CUT!**

**Link and Tetra: (continue making out)**

**Me: uh... Guys I said, CUT!**

**Link and Tetra: (completely ignore me)**

**Me: * sigh * well if your gonna end up having sex again, do so in your trailer**

**Link: What!**

**Tetra: Hey! Link I was busy o.o**

**Link: sorry!**

**Tetra: don`t yell at me :(**

**Link *sigh* fine... I'm sorry Tetra (kisses her again... THEN they start making out again!)**

**Me:Argg!**

**Navi: well... I'm leaving... HEY TATL (fly's of talking to the other fairy from majora`s mask)**

**Link: (whispers) hey tetra wana meet at my of your trailer this time**

**Tetra: um... I don`t care **

**Link: OK I'll meet you at yours ok**

**Tetra: ok see ya there (kisses link one more time) **

**Me: OMG and I have to write this! ... Sad Face :(

* * *

**

**if you are wondering about the sequel it will be called (yet another kina cheezy name!)**

_Chronicles of new Hyrule: the New world_


	10. Short Reunion

**Hey everyone this is the last chapter Yay! (Sad face) I enjoyed working on this story (it got me away from video games for a week so whoopdee fuckin doo) and the first chapter of the sequel will be out either today or tomorrow so enjoy this chapter: **_short __reunion

* * *

_

Tetra, Link, and Navi had reached outset by night fall of the 2nd day and link decided that he would as Tetra to stay in here cabin so he could rest and heal for tomorrow when everyone was up

"Shur you can stay in my cabin... but I only have one room..." Teased tetra

"Ohhhh... I see where this is going" said link "you WANT... to sleep with me"

"Well duh, I mean... remember when we were up on the summit remember what I said"

"Yeah "I" said if I could I would be making out with you and "you" said if you could you would do much more!" Link recalled

"Yeah so what do you say about it?" asked Tetra

"He-he... I`d love it" he said kissing one more time

"Um... if you're going to do what I think you're going to do... I`ll be in a pot of boiling water" complained navi

"Oh navi... don`t do that, just... I duno watch the hockey game or something" said Tetra

"Fine" Navi scowled

Tetra led link into her room and smiled at him cheekily "hmm, I duno what to do to you first" she teased him again

Link and tetra got into the bed and just started with making out. But still link wasn't satisfied with this. So he took off Tetra`s shirt and she did not complain. Tetra wanted more still so she took of link`s pants and link did her`s

"This is it" they thought "we`re really gonna do it" and then

BEEP

* * *

2 hours later

"Oh, Ohhhh Link" tetra winced breathing heavily "is that all ya got... Beetle could do it better than you"

With that insult Link pushed EVERYTHING he had into the thrusts

"OHHHH, AHHHH" she shrieked "AHHHHHHHH... Oh, oh yeah... oh *pant, pant* Link you basterd"

"Well you asked for it" he said with a chuckle after he came

"That was the point" she said trying to savour the last little bit of pleasure

"OH MAN Tetra... you probably woke up the whole island with those screams" Link Wise cracked

"Humph, I SOO don`t scream... I laugh at pain HAA!"

"Uh-hu sooo what was all that high pitched noise coming from you"

"...um... SEX is an exception" she shot back then she realised that she should have a shower as her legs were soaked

"Oh don`t worry let just go to sleep ok..." Link kissed tetra "Good night, I Love you"

Tetra smiled "I Love you too, Good night"

In the morning Link woke up to tetra on top of him still naked and noticed a problem... his crow's nest grew about 10 inches "crap" he thought "tetra don`t move back, don`t move back, don`t mo-"

...She moved back and immediately woke up "Ahhh" She shrieked "oh... Link you perv"

"What we had sex last night and now I wake up to you on top of me... *sigh* I need to get up ok"

"Ok" she said tracing a finger down his muscles while avoiding the healing areas "here... let me help you get rid of that" getting up and turning around... and giving him a... never mind

* * *

All showered and dressed the couple went out to the main room to find Navi Crashed (Literally) on the couch surrounded by pop cans, beer cans, and bags of chips.

"Uh NAVI!" Tetra shouted

"MOTHER FUCKER THAT HURTS" She Shrieked "damn it why did I drink so much"

"Well were going to see links family and friends so if you want to come let's go"

* * *

Link's grandmother had been quiet ever since links death. Aryll tried to cheer her up but to no avail, To be honest Aryll had been shaken up a great deal by this hell she still was in fact she had gone into denial for the first week

(FLASHBACK)

Aryll had gotten up one morning the day after tetra had delivered the news

"Big brother where are you... why are you playing hide and seek your too old for this" she had called

"oh wait he`s probably in the watchtower like last time" she thought as she ran out the door

On the way over it had seemed like the whole island was dead no one looked at Aryll or was even working for that matter. Once aryll had gotten to the watchtower and found her brother was not there she climbed down and asked the fat lady`s husband if he had seen link

"Aryll... have you not heard the news" he had said

"No what news" she had asked

"About your brother... He`s DEAD"

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Those two words echoed in here head even now and she started crying just thinking about it. Then she heard a raping on the door "who is it" she asked

"Tetra"... said Tetra (LOL)

"What do you want" she asked Tetra angrily as she had been holding a grudge that her brothers death was he fault

"I have something that will cheer you AND your grandmother up" she said lure like

Aryll sighed and opened the door

"BIG BROTHER" Aryll shrieked leaping at her bro and crying into his shirt, sniffling

"OWWW" yelled link "watch it I'm still recovering"

"Sorry"

Links grandmother came around the corner

"Oh! Link Darling your alive!" she said kissing him on the cheek reputedly like all grandmothers do (sigh do I know the type :()

"Um link Granma I need to talk with you"

So links grandmother and Tetra talked while link went around saying hello and all to the rest of the islanders

"And your shur huh? Asked links grand mother

"Positive I saw it in a dream last night" replied tetra

"Well let's waste no time"

* * *

(Epilogue)

A week after the reunion Link and Tetra had gotten a new vessel and re hired the crew and set off to continue their quest

About a month later in late winter they found a new rich land to set up their new kingdom.

Little did they know about the trouble that would occur over the next Long, Dark year

* * *

**(The End... OR is it du dun dun!)**

**Link: hey tetra meet us at Ben`s apartment**

**Tetra: What the fuck are you doing a gaybo with the director?**

**Link: ... (Smacks forehead) NO we are discussing what the sequel will be about**

**Tetra: oh ok... hey have you seen dark link around**

**Link: ... no I don`t think I have... I wonder**


End file.
